SW Reunion 2
by MWolfL
Summary: This time a group of enemies have to be defeated. However, it is done without killing them.


It was now December 2006. This Reunion was going to be special, because I had a surprise for some of the Looney Tunes: their descendants the Loonatics. I first had Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Taz, Wile E, and Road group up a bit away from the other Looney Tunes, then I opened a portal and Ace, Danger (usually just called Duck), Lexi, Slam, Tech, and Rev appeared. So did Rev's family. Looney Tunes and Loonatics stared at each other, speechless.

"Surprise." I grinned. "Looney Tunes, these are the Loonatics, your superhero descendants from the 2700s."

"Bugs Bunny!" Ace and Lexi suddenly gasped.

"Man, we've always wanted ta meet ya!" Ace went up to Bugs and shook his hand. "Uh sorry..."

"It's okay." Bugs chuckled. "I'm sure you two know Lola?"

"Of course! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" Lexi grinned, going up to Lola. "You were great in Space Jam, I laughed when you caused Bugs to twist up."

"Bugs and I still laugh at that too." Lola chuckled.

"Oh, forgot, I'm Ace and this is Lexi." Ace remembered. "We're both your descendants, but very distant cousins."

The other Loonatics got over their shock and went up to their ancestors.

"Daffy Duck...I don't believe it." Danger said. "I always felt that you were stuck in Bugs shadow and never got enough respect."

"Oh that was just on-screen stuff." Daffy chuckled. "Actually in our World...well in our time era...Bugs and I are equally popular. Also best friends."

"Really?" Danger was surprised.

"Wait a minute Duck, was this why you were disrespectful to me a lot?" Ace realized. "You were jealous?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Danger rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"He's not the only one to take those cartoons so seriously, this is why I set this up." I added.

"Tech E Coyote, and you of course are Wile E Coyote my ancestor." Tech smiled.

"Delighted, I'm glad my descendants are geniuses." Wile E smiled. "And this must be Road's descendant?"

"Yup-Rev-Runner-and-I-have-to-say-it's-awesome-meeting-you-Road-" Rev said.

"Whoa slow down there!" Road laughed.

The Loonatics and Rev's family stared.

"What?" Road asked.

"Uh, Rev can't help talking that way." I explained. "He got that speech the same way he and the other Loonatics got their powers."

"Oh."

"Wait a minute, I didn't know you could talk." Rip, Rev's brother, said.

"Yeah Wile E and my cartoons were supposed to revolve around physical humor, no dialogue required, so we were never given any lines." Road explained. "Except for Wile E for when he was talking to others."

"Well-it's-an-honor-meeting-the-famous-Road-Runner." Mr. Runner said. "I-always-enjoy-watching-that-coyote-get-the-worst-of-trying-to-capture-you."

"Well don't enjoy it too much, that's all acting!" Road laughed.

For once, Rev's parents fell silent.

"Yeah, Road and I actually are best friends, we grew up together." Wile E added.

"I knew it!" Tech spoke up. "I knew it, this is why I became friends with Rev! I'm tired of that stereotype of coyotes eating road runners!"

Rev's parents looked as if they felt bad.

"We're sorry if we hurt your feelings." Mrs. Runner said slowly out of guilt.

"I'm okay now, I just had to get it off my chest." Tech smiled.

Everyone then turned to Taz and Slam talking.

"Finally Slam has someone with the same intellect as him to talk to." Danger smirked.

"Hey! Taz not stupid!" Taz retorted. "Me just like making funny noises all the time."

Taz then made some funny noises. Slam chuckled and said something.

"Taz glad descendant like them, Taz been practicing since he was little Taz."

"It shows." Danger said.

"Thanks. Actually, I can talk like the rest of you I just find talking the other way more fun." Taz then chuckled.

This caught Danger off guard. The rest of us chuckled.

Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Wile E, Road and the Loonatics continued talking, while some other Looney Tunes approached me.

"What about my descendant?" Elmer Fudd asked.

"Hunter, he too took the cartoons seriously." I explained.

"Mine too huh?" Yosemite Sam shook his head.

"Yeah. Hang on a sec."

I left through the portal and came back with Electro Fudd and Ophiuchus Sam in futuristic handcuffs.

"You can set them straight now." I said.

"Set us stwaight? With what?" Electro asked.

"Well thewe's the fact that I'm not weally a huntew. That was just fow the cawtoons." Elmer explained.

Electro looked beyond shocked. Actually his jaw dropped to the ground, which made me chuckle. I always loved that.

"Ouw family wewe huntews but I wasn't, I hated it." Elmer continued. "Howevew dad insisted that I leawned how to hunt. I did but nevew used those skills until Bugs and I stawted pewfowming togethew, we'we old vaudeviwwian paws. The cawtoons wewe wight about me being a vegetawian though."

"Gee, I'm sowwy fow twying to captuwe you both then." Electro said to Ace and Danger. "I was just twying to avenge my ancestow."

"Well, no need to." Elmer said.

I took the handcuffs off Electro.

"No mowe hunting fow me." Electro declared.

"What about you Yosemite?" Ophiuchus asked.

"Same thing, actually I'm mellow in real life now." Yosemite chuckled. "I used up my temper in those cartoons."

"Oh." Ophiuchus looked sorry.

I removed the handcuffs off him.

Yosemite, Elmer, and their descendants joined up with the other Looney Tunes and the Loonatics. Then Porky Pig and his wife Petunia and daughter Priscilla approached me. I sighed, I was dreading this.

"What about our deh-deh-deh-uh future relative?" Porky asked.

"Sorry to say this, but he's in jail." I said regretfully.

"WHAT?" Porky, Petunia, and Priscilla gasped.

"Yeah, he was raised by Rocky and Mugsy's descendants Stoney and Bugsy and became evil. He was probably even evil before then because he wanted Stoney and Bugsy to adopt him. He later betrayed Danger and the other Loonatics."

"He betrayed Daffy's desce-" Porky was too shocked to stammer, and then became too angry to speak. "Take us to him." He said sternly.

Never having heard him talk like that before, I agreed. I couldn't blame him either, Porky and Daffy had been best friends for a really long time. Longer than Daffy and Bugs even, since they grew up in the same neighborhood. Daffy later met Bugs when they went to Granny's daycare as babies, which Porky never regularly visited. A lot of the Looney Tunes parents were busy back then so Granny took care of them, sometimes the Looney Tunes even slept over. Porky's parents were among the rare not-so-busy parents. But despite that Porky and Daffy were really close, almost like brothers. So it was no surprise that Porky would find his descendant betraying Daffy's descendant highly offensive.

The portal to the Loonatics World was still open so I used my magic to move it to the prison where Pink the Pug and Stoney and Bugsy were kept. I went through first, making sure that Porky, Petunia, and Priscilla were close behind me. Even though the criminals in that prison were secure I didn't want to take any chances.

Finally I reached the cell where Pink, Stoney, and Bugsy were. According to their expression they recognized me, but also seemed confused. This was possibly because they knew that I only killed evil when it became too dangerous so they were probably wondering what I was doing there.

"Here to offer us a second chance?" Pink said sarcastically.

"No." I replied cooly. "And even if I was you would be the only one. Stoney and Bugsy's descendants really were crooks."

Yeah, the cartoons Rocky and Mugsy, especially Rocky, appeared in were done during their parole times.

"Actually, there's someone here who apparently wants to tell you off." I finished.

I stepped aside and Petunia and Priscilla came into view. Pink slightly shrugged this off, not really recognizing them, but then Porky appeared looking livid. Pink paled, not expecting this.

"P-p-p-p-p-" Pink stammered.

"Porky Pig." Porky finished. "That's right. I am ashamed of you, how could you turn out evil? What's more how could you betray the descendant of my best friend!"

"Best friend...oh, Daffy." Pink remembered.

"Yes, how could you?" Porky asked again. "I am ashamed to call you a descendant of mine!"

"Hey! Before you go any further I should let you know that cops killed my parents!" Pink snapped.

Even I froze at that one. So that was why Pink was evil from the beginning, even wanting Stoney and Bugsy to adopt him. He wanted to get revenge over his parents' deaths.

"We weren't even doing anything!" Pink continued. "We were just walking along when suddenly my parents were shot! Then a cop zoomed past us afterward!"

"Now hold on!" I cut in. "Did you even get the full story? Ask the cops about it?"

"Well no..." Pink admitted.

"I thought not, for your information the only times the cops shoot while on the move are when they're after a crook! You know, like those often-shown-on-television car chases? It's possible that either your parents' deaths were just an accident...or it was actually the crooks they were chasing who shot your parents."

Pink looked horrified by that idea.

"B-b-b-but..." Pink looked as if he was going to have a mental breakdown.

"No buts." Porky said coldly. "The fact remains that whether or not you wanted to avenge your parents that still was no reason to betray our family history. Us Pigs have always been good, always been friendly with others. I'm sure your parents too were good and are ashamed that you became evil."

Pink hung his head, defeated.

"Maybe Danger is right about you being able to be reformed, maybe he isn't." I said. "Either way, the first step to setting things right is to drop Stoney and Bugsy as friends and apologize to Danger. Even though Stoney and Bugsy adopted you that doesn't make them family. True family cares about you no matter what, and from what I've seen evil never cares about anyone except for themselves."

"Maybe we can get info about what happened to his parents." Petunia suggested. "Talk to the police about it?"

"Eh, it happened so long ago that Superwolf power would be more likely to produce results." I shrugged. "Now, what's it gonna be Pink? I happen to know that Danger still cares about you and wants you to reform."

Pink hesitated, and looked at Stoney and Bugsy.

"You are our boss now so we have no say in what you decide." Stoney shrugged. "But we are not going to change our roles as crooks."

"No one is asking you too." I shook my head.

"You'd better choose wisely, I'm thinking of not having any children later...which means that you won't exist." Priscilla spoke for the first time.

"No, bad idea." Pink said gently. "I have a cousin out near the country who's good. Haven't really spoken to her in years but I know she's still good. Tried to keep in contact with me before but I never responded due to fear that she'd dump me entirely. She's the only family I have left."

"Okay then." Priscilla smiled slightly.

"Well...at least find out what really happened first." Pink decided. "I'll make up my mind then."

"Be right back." I zipped off.

A few seconds later, I zipped back. I was in toon form at the time so...

"Crazy info, it turns out Danger's parents died the same way except it was the crooks that killed them." I said. "It really was the cops who killed your parents, except it was a complete accident. They didn't even know it happened. This also explains Danger's obsession with being a hero of any kind..." I remembered how Danger tried to be a lifeguard with little success.

"Danger's parents..." Pink didn't expect that.

He thought for a few minutes.

"Okay." Pink sighed. "Truth is, I really did consider Danger my friend when we were at the orphanage. Wanting to avenge my parents made me forget that for a long time. But knowing that their death was an accident, plus Danger's parents died from the same chase...well, I guess maybe it is time to start a new life."

I could tell he was telling the truth, so I smiled approvingly and nodded. I used my magic to let him out of the cell since I didn't want Stoney or Bugsy trying to escape.

"Sorry guys." Pink said to Stoney and Bugsy.

"Forget about it." Stoney shrugged. "Gotta be true to our own families."

"Right."

Porky, Petunia, Priscilla and I took Pink to the cops and explained the whole story. The cops decided to have Pink work off his debt through community service.

After that we, except for Pink, went back to the Reunion. I told the Loonatics what had happened and they were surprised. Well except for Danger, he was happy. He never wanted to show it before, but he had been deeply hurt when he found out that Pinkster Pig was Pink the Pug.

"Well, now that's ov-ov-ov-uh finished what say we get back to partying?" Porky suggested.

"I'm all for that." Petunia smiled.

The rest of us agreed. But first Selena and I had a surprise for everyone: Rose's husband Nava II was alive! He had just come out of my compartment in Rip.

"What?" Most of the guests gasped.

"But you said that he was dead." Tohru from _Jackie Chan Adventures_ said.

"Rose, Moony, and Alaska thought so, but it turns out that he had just been suffering from amnesia this whole time." I explained.

Selena and I continued explaining: Nava II had almost been shot, except he fell down a ditch and into a mud puddle at the last second. This caused the bullet to graze his head instead of winding up inside his head and killing him. He still fell unconscious from the pain though, causing the Poachers to think that he was dead. They tried to get to his body, but the sides of the ditch were too slippery with mud so they left to get help. Nava II woke up a bit later but had forgotten everything. He climbed up some rocks the Poachers hadn't noticed and wandered the woods for days, years even. Unknown to him, Boss and Snowy noticed him and opened an invisible portal near him that led into The Main World. Nava II went through the portal without knowing until he came out the other side. That's when he saw the live-action plants and such and, panicking, ran in the opposite direction. However Boss had already closed the portal, so Nava II was stuck in The Main World. Months later, cartoon versions of humans from the Los Angeles Zoo found him wandering around still frightened. Concerned, they captured him and took him to the zoo.

That's where Selena and I found him earlier this year. Well, mostly Selena. Nava II had been in the lower section of the wolf exhibit, so we didn't see him, but he did smell us. Specifically, me. I smelled similar to Rose so Nava II found my smell familiar, even though he couldn't figure out why. He escaped the exhibit, following my scent, and caused a panic in the zoo. Finally he had been surrounded, but Selena and I had secretly turned into our wolf forms and Selena had been able to reach Nava II through the crowd so that she could comfort him. She then told everyone to back off and let her and me lead him back to the exhibit. But when I reached Nava II, I dropped my mouth open and almost went numb. I knew what Nava II looked like thanks to Rose's flashbacks so obviously I instantly recognized him. I addressed him by his name, and mentioned Rose, Moony, and Alaska, but he just looked at me confused. Realizing that he had amnesia, I convinced the zoo to let me and Selena take him home with us. We then brought him into my apartment, where Rose, Moony, and Alaska were. After prepping Rose, Selena led Nava II into my bedroom. Rose couldn't believe it and Nava II, remembering with his heart, realized who she was. They hugged until Moony and Alaska greeted him. Then Rose introduced Nava II to their other pups, and explained about being connected to me.

Then much later, I decided to reward Selena for finding Nava II by finding her husband Sasuki. See, she had been reincarnated more than once. The second time was when she became a Main World human. The first time was sadder, she and Sasuki got into a fight with a rogue wolf. They won, but Selena died from her injuries and Sasuki ran off heartbroken. Selena had then been reincarnated into a pup by Snowy.

So, I sent my drones into the World she came from, which turned out to be The Balto World, and they found Sasuki. They led him back here, where I re-introduced him to Selena. Obviously they were very happy, and later Sasuki was given the ability to turn into a human since Selena is now a human.

The party went smoothly for hours after that. More singing, dancing, and eating. But then another portal opened and the Delightful Children From Down the Lane appeared with a gun-like weapon! They aimed the weapon at me!

"You will die for killing Father!" They declared.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack hit them with a strange looking weapon!

He and I grinned, we had been expecting the Delightful Children to show up so Jack had something prepared ahead of time.

The Team and Superwolf Watchers were beyond stunned after Jack turned the weapon off, because there were now two groups of five kids lying on the ground! One group looked more like Kids Next Door operatives, while the other group had the Delightful Children's clothing. The operatives got up first.

"Sector Z!" Numbuh One gasped, recognizing them.

"We-we're back?" David, the brunette boy, asked

A.N. I got the names off the Kids Next Door Wiki, since it's been a while since I saw the show. They might be right they might not be. David and Lenny are correct because I remember them being mentioned in the series.

"I thought the Delightfulization was permanent." Ashley, the blonde girl, said, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Not entirely if you use the Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde theory." Jack grinned.

"Yup, almost every being has a good and evil side. Voldemort being one of the exceptions." I nodded. "Dr. Jekyll tried to split his good side from his evil side but, as those of you who read the book know, it didn't work out so well. Fortunately Jack was able to gain a more successful potion from the Stone Gods. You have now been split into good and evil halves."

"Uh, but doesn't that mean...?" Numbuh Two said awkwardly.

At that point the group of kids with the Delightful Children's clothing had recovered and stood up. And even I was freaked out because Delightful Children HAD FANGS AND RED EYES!

"Whoa, that didn't even happen to Mr. Hyde in the book." I remarked weakly.

Delightful Children then were about to attack me! But suddenly, Numbuh One knocked them out of the way!

"Leave her alone!" He commanded.

"Dang." Timmy Turner was impressed.

"Not the first time." I grinned.

Fortunately, Numbuh One's action had snapped me out of my freaked-out state so I was able to kill Delightful Children with a Killing Curse. The ground then opened and their bodies fell into the hole. The ground sealed itself again. It was all over.

"Thank you, thank you both for defeating Father and bringing us back." Lenny said.

"Hey no big." I smiled.

Kim Possible smirked since she knew that I picked that up from her.

We went back to partying, this time with Sector Z joining us. Since they were still stuck as kids they would make history as being the first permanent members of the Kids Next Door. I didn't count since my Main World self would eventually die of old age decades later, maybe even a century later who knows.


End file.
